The base 5 number $34x1_5$ is divisible by 31.  What is the digit $x$?
Answer: The base 5 number $34x1_5$ is equal to $3 \cdot 5^3 + 4 \cdot 5^2 + x \cdot 5 + 1 = 5x + 476$.  The base-5 digit $x$ must be 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4.  Among these values, only $x = \boxed{4}$ makes $5x + 476$ divisible by 31.